Vixen (comics)
}} Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe) is a comic book character created by Gerry Conway and Bob Oksner. She first appeared in Action Comics #521 (July 1981), published by DC Comics. Publication history She was almost the first African American female DC superhero to star in her own series, but the first issue of her series was canceled in the DC Implosion in 1978, never to be released. The story was subsequently printed in Cancelled Comic Cavalcade. Since her debut in Action Comics, she has primarily appeared in team books, most notably various incarnations of the Justice League and Suicide Squad. In October 2008, G. Willow Wilson began the new five-issue limited series, Vixen: Return of the Lion.Talking to G. Willow Wilson - Air, Vixen and More, Newsarama, August 29, 2008G. Willow Wilson talks "Vixen", Comic Book Resources, September 10, 2008 Fictional character biography In ancient Africa, asked Anansi the Spider to create a totem that would give the wearer all of the powers of the animal kingdom, if they would use the power to protect the innocent. As shown in the pages of Animal Man, it is possible that the "Anansi" who Tantu met, may have been a member of the alien race who gave Buddy Baker the ability to "tap the morphogenetic field" — or, as shown in the pages of Justice League, the aliens may have been Anansi in disguise. This field allows Buddy to imitate the abilities of nearby animals. According to the Animal Man series, Mari's Tantu totem may tap into that same field. Tantu used the totem to become Africa's first legendary hero. The totem was later passed down to Tantu's descendants until it reached the McCabes. Growing up in a small African village in the fictional nation of Zambesi, M'Changa province, Mari Jiwe McCabe hears the legend of the "Tantu Totem" from her mother. Sometime later, Mari's mother is killed by poachers and she is raised by her father Reverend Richard Jiwe, the village priest. Reverend Jiwe himself is killed by his half-brother (Mari's uncle) General Maksai. Maksai wants the Tantu Totem, which Jiwe had possessed. Mari moves to America, where she establishes an identity as Mari McCabe and gets a job as a model in New York City. She uses her newfound wealth to travel the world. On a trip back to Africa, she comes across her uncle and takes back the Tantu Totem, using its power to become the costumed superhero Vixen. Fighting crime After this, Vixen made only two appearances as a solo crime fighter: once fighting poachers in India''Action Comics'' #521 (July 1981) and then against the techno-psycho criminal, Admiral Cerebrus.DC Comics Presents #68 (April 1984) In fact, she was a reluctant hero until the Justice League of America was reorganized by Aquaman. She applies for full-time League membership and is accepted.Justice League of America Annual #2 During her time with the JLA, the totem is taken from her by General Maksai, who still sought its power.Justice League of America #234-235 The totem would only grant its full power to those who would use it to protect the innocent, and it causes Maksai to be transformed into a raging beast. Maksai dies in battle with Vixen.Justice League of America #239 When the team faces the killer android Amazo, Vixen and several of her teammates are beaten into unconsciousness and then left bound and gagged in a walled off pit. Vixen saves the lives of herself and her fellow Leaguers by using her powers to shatter her bonds and dig to freedom.Justice League of America #242 Vixen continues with that particular incarnation of the JLA until two members were killed, Steel and Vibe, and it was disbanded by the Martian Manhunter.Justice League of America #261 Around this time, Vixen teams up with Animal Man again. She travels to his suburban house with knowledge of a mysterious murderous force. Animal Man's own powers have become affected because of this force, as he finds himself unable to correctly access the right powers.''Animal Man #10-12 (April–June 1989) Suicide Squad Vixen returns to modeling, but a Caribbean photo session turns violent; Mari's colleagues are killed by drug smugglers. She appeals to the government, who turn the matter over to the Suicide Squad. She goes undercover to capture the drug kingpin Cujo, who has been revealed by footage shot during the photo shoot. Along with Captain Boomerang and Black Orchid, she destroys the operation, but not before she loses control and kills the criminal kingpin. Revolted by what she has become, she agrees to work with the Squad until her animal instincts can be curbed.Suicide Squad #11-12 (March–April 1988) She works with the Squad for some time, again seeing more teammates and friends killed. When it is disbanded for a year,Suicide Squad #39 (March 1990) Mari returns to modeling and even launches a successful line of clothing. Her failed romance with Ben Turner (the Bronze Tiger) makes Vixen decline an offer to rejoin the Squad. She realizes Turner needs mental support, and she reluctantly returns.Suicide Squad #40 (April 1990) She ultimately gives up on a future with the Tiger, sensing that he would never admit to needing help, and leaves the team.Suicide Squad #58 (October 1991) Other adventures After the Suicide Squad's heyday, Mari continues to do undercover work. She is drafted for at least one mission for Checkmate (the Squad's brother organization).Hawk and Dove vol. 4 #2-5 (December 1997-March 1998) At some point, she signs on to work with Oracle's Birds of Prey. She goes undercover to investigate a strange "superhero" cult, where the leader was using mind control and winds up brainwashed by him herself. The Huntress tries to help her and is nearly killed. Vixen regains her senses by channeling the stubbornness of a mule to hold back the mind control of the cult leader. She and Huntress then rescue the other brainwashed heroes.Birds of Prey #69-72 (September–October 2004) Vixen may still have trouble controlling her animal side while using the totem, as witnessed when she worked alongside the Flash to stop Gorilla Grodd.Flash vol. 2 #44-46 (November 1990-January 1991) She also serves on one mission with the Justice League Task Force,Justice League Task Force #7-8 (December 1993-January 1994) came to Wonder Woman's aid during a battle with Circe,Wonder Woman vol. 2 #174-175 (November–December 2001) and helps her former JLA comrades protect Lex Luthor.JLA/JSA: Virtue & Vice (December 2002) She then joins the loose-knit Ultramarine Corps.JLA #26 While part of the Corps, Mari is brainwashed by Gorilla Grodd who sends her and other heroes to battle the JLA. Ultimately, Vixen and the others are freed. The main Corps members move on to another universe.JLA: Classified #1-3 (January–March 2005) Through all of these adventures she manages to remain active in the fashion industry. Infinite Crisis After the murder of Sue Dibny in the Identity Crisis miniseries, Vixen rejoins her Justice League colleagues. She is present when the original Firestorm dies during a battle with the Shadow Thief. Vixen adopts a new uniform in Infinite Crisis #7, similar to the one worn by her television counterpart on Justice League Unlimited. One Year Later Vixen is tricked into battle in Hub City by a currently intelligent Solomon Grundy (whose rebirth came with increased intelligence).Justice League of America vol. 2, #1 (October 2006)Justice League of America vol. 2, #2 (November 2006)Justice League of America vol. 2, #3 (December 2006) The totem is essential to Grundy's plans: he intends to use it as a catalyst to merge his perpetually reincarnating soul with the shell of the Amazo android, and thus gain further power. Grundy uses the totem to increase the metahuman mimicking abilities of Amazo. Without her totem, Vixen finds that her innate connection to the "Red", the 'essence' of animal life', is falling apart.Justice League of America vol. 2, #4 (January 2007) She manages to 'lock onto' the totem, but her mind becomes lost in a flock of migrating birds. After mimicking the abilities of a young boy, Vixen manages to regain her mind and quickly flies to New York to retrieve her totem.Justice League of America vol. 2, #5 (February 2007) Vixen literally drops into the JLA battle against Amazo.Justice League of America vol. 2, #6 (April 2007) After the villains are subdued, Vixen becomes a charter member of the newly revamped Justice League of America.Justice League of America vol. 2, #7 (May 2007) Justice League of America Vixen's main story arc in the early issues of Justice League of America vol. 2, center around a change in her powers, which means she is no longer drawing on animal characteristics, but rather the powers of those around her, matching their skill levels and, she suspects, draining powers from the owner him/herself. Superman is first to catch on to this and she subsequently reveals it to Red Arrow.Justice League of America vol. 2, #11 (September 2007) She seeks out her former Suicide Squad teammate Bronze Tiger to discuss her situation, and subsequently admits everything to the League.Justice League of America vol. 2, #22 (June 2008) Chairperson Black Canary instructs her to hand in her credentials and removes her from the team, but then discusses with Mari the possibility of seeking Zatanna's assistance in fixing the properties of the totem. When Zatanna attempts to find the source of the problem, she sees a mystic image of Vixen and Animal Man as puppets. When she tries to break the spell, she is repelled by an unknown force. When Vixen attempts to defeat the newly-restored Amazo by absorbing all his stolen powers, she becomes mysteriously weak.Justice League of America vol. 2, #23 (July 2008) She falls unconscious, with Amazo bearing down on her.Justice League of America vol. 2, #24 (August 2008) When Zatanna and Red Tornado finally resolve the crisis, Vixen goes to seek Animal Man, since he's been affected by similar power fluctuations, and left unable to tap into the powers of Earth-borne animals. There, they are both sucked into the Tantu Totem, where, like in Zatanna's vision, they are entrapped into Anansi's net. Anansi, the Trickster God of African folklore, reveals his powers and how being the King of the Stories, he changed Buddy and Mari's personal histories and sources of powers to test them.Justice League of America vol. 2, #25 (September 2008) In an attempt to keep them contained, Anansi restores their connection to the Red, but alters the personal histories of the Leaguers, to prevent them from ever founding the JLA. Vixen however escapes, and seeks the new Leaguers to fight Anansi at their side. Although she succeeds in gathering allies, they are still no match for Anansi's power. Vixen holds a gun to her totem, knowing that if it is destroyed, they will all be destroyed, and forces Anansi to return things to normal. Anansi then reveals to Mari that the whole thing was actually a test. He explains that reality had been changed on a fundamental level, and he needed someone to act as his agent against an individual who could take advantage of the situation. He restores Mari's powers, returns her and the JLA home, and says that he will one day call upon her.Justice League of America vol. 2, #26 (October 2008) Return of the Lion Vixen: Return of the Lion is a limited series detailing Vixen's return to her home village for the first time. She finds that a local warlord named Aku Kwesi and his men have taken over several Zambesi villages. It turns out that this is the same man who killed Vixen's mother years ago. When she confronts him, she finds that he has powers that rival and possibly surpass hers. These powers are based on advanced technology and chemicals that were given to him by Intergang lieutenant Whisper A'Daire. The rest of the Justice League of America go to Africa to render assistance only to have several members get doused with Kwesi's specially prepared Vodun zombie potion. This allows A'daire to take control of Superman and Black Canary and pit them against the rest of the League. Final Crisis During the Final Crisis crossover event, Vixen is shown at the funeral of Martian Manhunter, and later at the Hall of Justice when Empress, Sparx, and Más y Menos come there seeking help after being attacked by Mirror Master and Arthur Light. She later participates in a massive battle with Darkseid's forces after he nearly conquers Earth with the Anti-Life Equation. After Final Crisis In the aftermath of Final Crisis, the JLA is in tatters, with many of its members having to leave. Mari and the remaining team members enlist the aid of Hardware after Kimiyo Hoshi goes missing in her search for Shadow Thief and Starbreaker.Justice League of America vol. 2, #32 (April 2009)Justice League of America vol. 2, #33 (May 2009) With help from Superman's friend Icon, the team emerges victorious in the battle with Starbreaker, with Mari having bright hopes for the future of the team.Justice League of America vol. 2, #34 (June 2009) A short while later, Vixen is shown to have had her leg broken in a battle between the JLA and the dangerous villain Prometheus with Hawkman's mace.Justice League: Cry For Justice #6 (January 2010) While she and the rest of the team try to recover, they are ambushed by Despero, who seeks to destroy the weakened League. The JLA eventually defeats Despero, only to be informed by Zatanna of the horrific events of Blackest Night taking effect across the globe.Justice League of America vol. 2, #38 (October 2009) After the Black Lanterns attack,Justice League of America vol. 2, #39 (November 2009)Justice League of America vol. 2, #40 (December 2009) Vixen tells Kimiyo that she is taking a leave of absence from the team in order to recover from her injuries.Justice League of America vol. 2, #41 (January 2010) According to writer James Robinson, Vixen was initially intended to have a significantly different exit from the team. According to him, issue #41 of Justice League of America was supposed to have Mari returning to Africa in order to help defend the continent in the wake of Freedom Beast's murder in Cry for Justice, eventually establishing a team of African superheroes known as the Justice League of Africa. Despite no longer working with the League, Vixen appears as one of the heroes hunting down Maxwell Lord at the start of Justice League: Generation Lost, and is presumably mindwiped by him along with most of the Earth's population. She and Black Canary later travel to San Francisco in order to help Zatanna capture a group of humans who had been transformed into Were-Hyenas.Zatanna vol. 2, #2 Sometime after her resignation from the JLA, Vixen travels to the rundown neighborhood of Liberty Hill in order to recruit Tattooed Man for a new team of heroes she is putting together. However, Vixen discovers that a group of gangbangers who had formerly worked under Tattooed Man have taken control of the community and made a fortune for themselves through crime. Mistakenly believing that Tattooed Man is responsible for the acts of violence committed by his former thugs, Vixen rescinds her offer and attacks him.Titans vol. 2, #35 (May 2011) After a brutal fight, Vixen willingly surrenders and agrees to leave and let Tattooed Man take care of his neighborhood in his own way.Titans vol. 2, #36 (June 2011) The New 52 Following the events of the Flashpoint crossover, Vixen is recruited as part of the new Justice League International.Newsarama.com : DCnU | DC Revamp | Jurgens Brings International Flavor to DCnU in Revamped JLI Powers and abilities Vixen possesses the innate ability to make direct contact with the Earth's morphogenetic field, which is sometimes known as the "Red". This contact with the "Red" allows Vixen to mimic the abilities of any animal, by simply focusing on a specific animal's abilities and then drawing it directly from the field. Vixen's connection to the "Red" is so deep that she can use the abilities of multiple animals at one time and has demonstrated the ability to hold onto the morphogenetic traits of all the animal in a forest.JLA Classified #24 (August 2006) Vixen's natural range for mimicking animal abilities is about 150 feet. Vixen wears a mystic artifact called the Tantu Totem, a fox-head shaped talisman given to her ancestors by the African trickster god Anansi. It was previously thought that the totem was the source of her powers but according to recent stories,Vixen: Return of the Lion #3 (February 2009) it merely prevents her natural link to the morphogenetic field from overwhelming her mind. It is assumed that the totem also increases her range for mimicking the abilities of animals, as she has been known to mimic the abilities of animals on the other side of the world. So far, Vixen has used the following skills: * The flight of a hawk. * The ability to breathe under water like a fish. * The swimming ability and sonar of a dolphin. * The speed of a cheetah. * Tapped into the aggression, physical and mental abilities of Gorilla Grodd.Flash #46 (January 1991) * The echolocation of a bat. * The wall crawling of a spider similar to Spider Man. * The jumps of a cricket. * The constriction of an anaconda. * The sensitive trichromatic color vision of a salamander. * The strength of a bull elephant (about 12 tons). * The strength of a Rhinoceros Beetle (about 65 tons).Justice League Americ vol, 2 #28 (September 2008) * The hearing and sense of smell of a wolf. * The agility of a spider monkey. * The electrical absorption and debilitating shock of an electric eel. * Accelerate the regenerative abilities of reptiles and earthworms.Birds of Prey #71 (October 2004)Justice League of America #26 (December 2008) * The ability to spit venom like a spitting cobra. * The body armor of an abalone (which proved strong enough to withstand a punch from Superman).Vixen: Return of the Lion #5 (April 2009) * The nocturnal vision of a cat. * The speed of a mantis shrimp to catch a bullet. * The kick of a horse. * The protective hide of a Rhinoceros. * The danger sense of seagulls and terns. * The rage of a lion. * The eyesight of an eagle. * The cold adaptation of Methanococcoides burtonii. * The heat tolerance of a Pompeii worm.Justice League of America #34 (August 2009) * The stubbornness of a mule (against telepathic attacks and mind control inflicted by Brainiac). Recently, she used the bioluminescence of a Marine hatchetfish and an Anglerfish to produce light from her hand and to create a laser-like beam from her head. She has even been shown to be able to channel the powers of extinct animals (such as the saber-toothed tiger and the Triceratops), domesticated animals (like the Doberman Pinscher), and even mystical beast (like dragons).Justice League of America 80 page Giant Size #1 (October 2006) Vixen's claws/nails are particularly sharp and tough, enabling her to rend through a variety of substances, such as fabric, wood, cinder block and even soft metals with ease. Her claws are magically enhanced and have drawn blood from individuals who are considered highly durable like Geo-Force, Despero and Pre-Crisis Superman.Birds of Prey #73 (November 2004) Occasionally, she has been known to physically transform into animals—for example, she has shapeshifted into a wolf, a great horned owl, and a cougar.Hawk and Dove #4-5 (February–March 1998) Vixen can also assume a hybrid form, in which she maintains a humanoid form but with certain animal adaptations, like when she took on the gills, fins, and lack of eyes of a blind cavefish in JSA Classified and later shapeshifted into a humanoid wolf (retaining the cavefish's blindness). The totem also allows her to heal bruises and wounds within seconds by simply touching it.Animal Man #12 (June 1989) While the full extent of Vixen's control over the morphogenetic field is unknown, she has on occasions drawn pure energy from it and displayed this energy as a force field and energy claws.Animal Man #44 (February 1992) While in cooperation with Animal Man and the woman known as "Tristess", she helped to create an entire universe.Animal Man #48-50 (June–August 1992) One apparent drawback of Vixen's powers is that she is not always able to control the inputs from the morphogenetic field. Sometimes, she has absorbed unwanted animal behavior, such as instinctive rage. The longer she stays in contact with the morphogenetic field, the less human and more animal she seems to become.The Flash #45 Vixen also has the ability to communicate with animals and can override the natural predator/prey instinct found in most wild animals.Red Tornado #6 (March 2010) It is unknown what would happen if Vixen tried to use her magical abilities on an alien animal, or if she would gain access to the morphogenetic field of another planet. During the time when Vixen was mimicking human abilities she was able to mimic the extraterrestrial abilities of Superman. This might indicate that she is able to mimic the abilities of aliens as long as she is aware of them. After being forced to tap into the human template as a matter to purge herself from pure animalistic sensations, Vixen is briefly left by the God Anansi with a crippled connection with the morphogenetic field, unable to reach any animal except the human animal. In this state she shows the ability to mimic metahuman powers, such as Jay Garrick's speed, Geo-Force's earth-based powers, and Black Lightning's elemental control, as well as the Kryptonian superpowers of Superman, an extraterrestrial.Justice Society of America #11 Her abilities are not only limited to that of metahumans, as she was able to duplicate Red Arrow's archery skills and even Green Lantern's ring in a recent issue of Justice League of America, suggesting that she has gained powers similar to that of Amazo. It is revealed that this is actually trickery on the part of Anansi. Upon confronting him within the Tantu Totem, Vixen learns the truth about her powers: For unknown reasons, Anansi has made the Tantu Totem his current home. Vixen's family are custodians and guardians of the totem, which they have passed down through the generations. While Mari doesn't need to be wearing the totem to use her powers, she is expected to keep it safe for Anansi. Anansi restores Vixen's original animal powers, then, after testing her abilities as a hero, he states that she is his "champion". Other versions Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Vixen is a member of Wonder Woman's Furies and one of the former lovers of industrialist Oliver Queen.Flashpoint: Wonder Woman and the Furies #2 (July 2011) Vixen and Oliver have a daughter who tries to assassinate her father, but is killed by his security team.Flashpoint: Green Arrow Industries one-shot (June 2011) Earth-23 An alternate version of Vixen is shown as part of the Justice League of Earth-23.Action Comics (vol. 2) #9 (May 2012) Justice League Beyond Vixen appears in a flashback in an issue of Justice League Beyond, which is set in the DCAU. It is revealed that on the night John planned to propose to her, Mari was killed after being impaled through the stomach by Shadow Thief.Justice League Beyond #7 (May 2012) In retaliation, John kills Shadow Thief, resulting in his expulsion from the Green Lantern Corps.Justice League Beyond #8 (June 2012) In other media Television * Vixen has made numerous appearances on Cartoon Network's Justice League Unlimited animated series voiced by Gina Torres. Vixen powers aren't given any explicit origin; she merely needs to touch the totem on her necklace to activate them. She is apparently unable to fly, but can use animal abilities without any proximity to the actual creature, and at one point does so while on a different planet. She is commonly shown mimicking an elephant to increase her mass by several tons to hit much tougher opponents. While her appearance does not change, a ghostly image of the animal she is mimicking is projected from the totem on her necklace, and temporarily appears in front of her. Also, it is shown that her claws are particularily sharp as she is able to temporarily cling to a wall with them.Vixen first appeared on the episode "Wake the Dead." Her first scene was on the catwalk, and she was later revealed to be Green Lantern's girlfriend, to the jealousy of his former lover Shayera Hol, who still harbored strong and perhaps requited feelings for him. When she and John face Solomon Grundy, she uses the strength of an elephant to temporarily down Grundy, but is unable to stop Grundy's onslaught. John and Vixen are unable to stop Grundy but she proves herself when she manages to save John while also pushing him back. Though not a regular on the show, her brief exposure resulted in her becoming a fan favorite and Vixen was later featured in "Hunter's Moon," where she, along with Vigilante, came to terms with Shayera Hol's actions in the Thanagarian invasion of Earth. Despite their mutual affection for Stewart, they even established a friendship (more like a friendly rivalry) of sorts. In "Grudge Match," she and Shayera teamed up with Black Canary and Huntress in a forced (and unsuccessful) battle against the powerhouse Wonder Woman. As the series ended, John Stewart and Vixen were still a couple, with John stating that he would not be destiny's pawn, even though he met his own son with Shayera in the future. However, the durability of their relationship is called into question by the creators' post-show comments and the existence of a possible future son, Warhawk, between Shayera Hol and John Stewart. In her appearances, Vixen is seen using: * the strength of an elephant * speed of a cheetah * regeneration of a lizard * color-vision of a salamander * wall-crawling of a spider * kick of a horse * constriction of an anaconda * electric shock of an electric eel .]] * Vixen appears in the ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Gorillas in Our Midst!" voiced by Cree Summer. This incarnation of Vixen wears an outfit similar to her modern JLA costume, but with long black boots and gloves. Batman requests her help when Gorilla Grodd replaces the human population with gorillas. She appears to have a relationship with B'wana Beast. She helps B'wana Beast stop a jewelry store robbery by Killer Moth, using the kick of a kangaroo to knock him out. She later confronts B'wana Beast to talk about their relationship, but is cut off by Gorilla Grodd's invasion of Gotham. She uses a hawk's ability to fly to confront Grodd's aerial assault, but is netted by one of Monsieur Mallah's missiles. She's saved by B'wana Beast's snake/pigeon hybrid, and soon escapes, taking the charge of a rhino to plow through apes. Vixen is soon stopped by Gorilla Boss and knocked out by Gorilla Grodd's electrical gauntlet. Her Tantu totem is taken away by the gorillas and she and B'wana Beast are locked up in the Gotham Zoo, where B'wana Beast tells her she should just leave a "D-list" superhero and boyfriend like him and find someone better. They are soon joined by Batman and Detective Chimp, the latter beginning to hit on her before being combined with a bee by B'wana Beast's powers to help them escape, also helping regain her totem. She uses the agility and speed of a cheetah to fight Gorilla Boss, who captures her, but shocks him when he's distracted by B'wana Beast and his crocodile/ostrich hybrid with an electric eel's electricity. She later knocks out Gorilla Boss with the strength of an ant. In the end, Gorilla Grodd and his army are defeated, and Batman and Detective Chimp leave, allowing Vixen and B'wana Beast to talk about their relationship. B'wana Beast tells her he knows he's not the perfect man, but she cuts him off with a marriage proposal, which he gladly accepts. In "The Siege of Starro!", Vixen is one of the many heroes taken under the control of Starro, and B'wana Beast desperately tries to save her. After she is freed from the Starro parasite's control, she notices B'wana's absence. After B'wana sacrifices himself to defeat Starro, she is seen grieving at his funeral. Film * An evil version of Vixen, named Vamp, appears as a member of the Crime Syndicate of America in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. Unlike her counterpart, Vamp actually transforms into different kinds of animals rather than just taking on their traits. She was seen taking the form of a lion, a snake, and a bear. Her powers are somewhat similar to Beast Boy's powers, where she is brown in all her forms and has gold protrusions coming from her eyebrows. Video games * Vixen appeared in the video game DC Universe Online. * Vixen appears in the portable version of Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes as a playable character See also * African characters in comics References External links * World of Black Heroes: Vixen Biography * The Unofficial Vixen Biography * [http://www.mykey3000.com/cosmicteams/docs/vixen/index.htm Unpublished Vixen #1 from Cancelled Comics Cavalcade] * Vixen—JLA Watchtower Profile * Vixen—Blacksuperhero.com Profile * Vixen—JLU Profile (World’s Finest) * Vixen—JLU Profile (Burning Knights) * The original Australian Vixen comic book creation. Created in 1970 Category:Fictional activists Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Fictional immigrants to the United States Category:Fictional models Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Mythology in comics Category:Comics characters introduced in 1981 Category:Characters created by Gerry Conway